It frequently becomes necessary to take note during a telephone conversation. Thus, it is desirable to provide a writing device in association with a telephone. As one typical example for aiming to achieve this object, there has been proposed a telephone table by the Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 1-151648, wherein a telephone table includes an inner frame member with which a telephone number table, a writing pad and a writing tool are associated. However, in this type of telephone table, the intended functions can be achieved only by regularly supplementing the writing pad and the writing tool.
Meanwhile, as a desk-use writing device capable of repeatedly writing and erasing optional characters and figures without consuming any writing pad, there has been developed a writing device in which a microcapsule magnetic sheet is disposed on an top face thereof as a recording sheet. In this kind of writing device, characters and figures can be written as desired on the top face of the recording sheet with a magnetic pen having a magnet on the tip thereof, and the characters and figures written on the top face of the recording sheet can also be erased by an erasing magnetic member which has a magnet thereon and is disposed on a back face of the recording sheet.
The theory of the above writing device will now be briefly described. As shown in FIG. 1, a microcapsule magnetic sheet 10 for use in a recording sheet of a writing device has microcapsules 11 of approximately 500 .mu.m in diameter which are two-dimensionally arranged between a top sheet 12 and a back sheet 13. Black magnetic powders 14 dispersed in white color emulsion 15 are encapsulated in each of the microcapsules 11. Thus, when magnets 16, 17 are positioned close to the microcapsule magnet sheet 10, the black magnetic powders 14 in the microcapsule 11 are magnetically attracted so as to present a black color on one side of the microcapsule magnet sheet 10 to which the magnets 16, 17 are closely positioned. In contrast, on the other side of the microcapsule magnet sheet 10, there is produced white color area due to the presence of only the white color emulsion 15. Applying this theory of magneticphoresis to the writing device enables black color characters or figures to be written as desired on the front sheet 12 by means of the magnet 16. In addition, when the magnet 17 is positioned close to and moved along the back sheet 13 of the microcapsule magnetic sheet 10, the magnetic powders 14 in the microcapsules 11 are attracted by the magnet 17 toward the back sheet 13, so that the written characters or figures on the front sheet 12 can be erased. It may be appreciated to apply the microcapsule magnetic sheet to a writing device in association with a table or base of a telephone or the like.
However, the microcapsule magnetic sheet described above has a problem that a burdensome operation is necessary for erasing the written memorandum. Thus, it cannot exactly be achieved to enhance usability by using this kind of microcapsule magnetic sheet as a writing device for use in a mount of a telephone or the like.